Relationships
by Jirapan
Summary: Everyone that moved from Lima are shocked to hear that Brittany and Sam are married, whether it's real or not. They all decide to go down there staging an intervention. Quinn tells Santana and even though reluctant at first comes down to talk to the two blondes herself about this. BRITTANA ENDGAME along with Faberry and Klaine and more, but those three I'm focusing on.
1. Married?

**Last time on Glee….**

"**Brittany"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**It's December 22… We survived the Mayan Apocalypse. You know what this means? The world didn't end."**

"**We're also married….."**

**They stare at each other, not knowing if this was good news or bad news, but one things for sure, it's going to be a rough road ahead.**

**GLEE!**

"She what?! He did… is her stupid or something? Are they both idiots?" Rachel exclaimed over the phone. Kurt and Brody looked over to Rachel startled by her outburst. She on the other hand wasn't believing what she was hearing on the other side of the phone.

"It's true, they got married like on the eighteenth, Beiste did the ceremony," said the other voice. Rachel brought up her hand to her forehead, flabbergasted by the news. Kurt and Brody walked up to her to see what was leaving her so speechless.

"What?' Kurt whispered to her, Rachel brought up her hand to signal him to hold on.

"Are you sure Tina? Like completely positive?" Rachel tried to reason.

"A hundred percent positive, I mean I don't know if it was legal and everything, but for the fact that she has a real diamond ring and that he even asked and she said yes, then having a ceremony is enough for me to say that they are married. And for the fact they stayed at Sam's house for the rest of the week, didn't even bother coming to school," Tina gossiped.

"A ring! Oh my God," Rachel shook her head, Kurt's interest peaked at the word ring. Rachel took a few breaths to calm herself then spoke up.

"Does Santana know?" Rachel sighed asking. Tine was silent, after a few moments Rachel spoke up again "Tina, does Santana know?" Rachel asked the question, even though she had a feeling she knew the answer already.

"No, I don't think she does," Tina murmured on the other side, Kurt looked over at Body and mouthed 'Santana' wondering what she had to do with this.

"We have to fix this," Rachel said putting a hand on her hip

"Yeah I agree, but how?"

"You call Mercedes and Mike and I'll call Quinn and Puck, hopefully I can get Quinn to talk to Santana about it. Then we all go down there and talk some sense into them," Rachel replied.

"Okay, like an intervention, but do you think everyone will be really up for coming here just for that, I mean if Brittany and Sam are happy and Santana doesn't know I don't think they will. Plus if it was for Santana, not everyone was so close with Santana, I'm surprised you even want to help her," Tina said. Rachel thought about it, and Tina did have a point.

"I know, but no one deserves this, and besides weren't Santana and Brittany in an open relationship, that means that Santana still wanted to be with Brittany. Anyway I think they will come, I mean Mike as far as I know has nothing against Santana, Puck and Quinn have been her friend for a long while and Mercedes and Santana were getting along for a while so yes, I do think they will come," Rachel replied. Tine sighed on the other end and said 'okay' hanging up. Rachel put her phone on the counter staring at it intently.

"Sooo," Brody said trying to figure out what just happened.

"Sam proposed to Brittany," Rachel said finally letting shock sink in.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, eyes widening .

"And she said yes," Rachel continued looking to Kurt, Brody's eyes widened in amazement, he's heard a lot about the old Glee club but what got him reeling was that high schoolers actually got married he knew about Rachel and Finn but they never did it and decided to wait.

"Well this is outstanding!" Kurt exclaimed Rachel looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"What I mean is that once Santana finds out Sam will officially be on her list and at the very top, you know I never liked him much. He practically dated all the girls in Glee, I wouldn't be surprised if Brittany is just another girl he gets with before the next fifty," Kurt replied.

"Yeah you may get your wish soon, I have to call Quinn and Puck," Rachel said picking up her phone again. Kurt nodded and leaned on the counter while Brody went to go sit down while Rachel dialed Puck.

"Go for Puck," Puck answered in his cocky tone.

"Puck I need to talk to you," Rachel said.

"Rachel! How is my favorite Jewish Princess doing? What can I help you with?" Puck answered smiling.

"Did you know that Sam and Brittany are married?" Rachel questioned getting straight to the point.

"What? No way… I knew they were dating but married? Damn Sam work fast…. Shit does Santana know?" Puck asked.

"She doesn't no," Rachel replied.

"Damn, but Rachel I don't see the point in you telling me this," Puck said lying down on his couch in his apartment.

"Well I was thinking of everyone going down there and talking some sense into them," Rachel said sitting at the dining table, Kurt following suit.

"When?"

"Next week."

"I'm in see you then," Puck said.

"Thank you bye," Rachel hung up and quickly dialed Quinn.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn answered her phone after a few rings.

"Did you know Sam and Brittany were married?" Rachel asked again sticking with the straight directive. There was a long silence on the other end, "Quinn?" Rachel asked again.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel brought the phone away from her ear. "What the hell were they thinking, no wait what was he thinking? What was Brittany thinking?" Quinn questioned exasperated.

"I don't know Quinn, but I was thinking that we all should go to Lima next week and find out," Rachel said.

"Yeah okay who's all going?" Quinn asked.

"Um me Kurt, Brody, and Puck they are definably going Tina is talking to Mercedes and Mike about it," Rachel replied.

"Okay one more thing does Santana know?" Quinn asked even though she knew the answer, Rachel hesitated for a second.

"No, I was hoping you would tell her since you guys are closer and she'll less likely to kill you when you tell her, plus I don't have her number," Rachel asked shyly.

"Yeah whatever okay," Quinn said hanging up, Rachel set her phone down once again and looked at the two boys.

"I guess we better start packing for Lima," Rachel said and they nodded.

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO BI DO BI DO DO DO DOOO DO BI DO BI DO BI DOOOOO**

**Well I had another idea for a story and her it is, Brittana is still the endgame but for a tiny ity bity bit it will be Bram, and eventually there will be Faberry and Klaine, yeah I'm going to investigate all these and go into depth of how I want them to go, or one of the scenarios. Any way please read and review.**


	2. The Call

**Last time on Glee Tine told Rachel Brittany and Sam were married which led her tell Quinn and Puck and Tina telling Mercedes and Mike. Then they decided to go to Lima and Rachel asked Quinn to tell Santana which Quinn reluctantly agreed to. And that's what you missed on Glee!**

"Invasion of the old Glee members," Artie commented as Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, and mike walked through the door with Brody trailing in behind them.

"What's up guys?" Sam asked scooting closer to Brittany and grabbing her hand, Brittany smiled at the gesture while the invasion crew frowned at it. Brittany got up to hug Quinn but stopped immediately when she yelled.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Quinn all but screamed at them, to say that Brittany, Sam and the rest of the club were shocked would be an understatement.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused.

"Oh don't play that card Brittany I know you know exactly what I'm pissed about," Quinn growled, "did you even think of how it would affect Santana! Do you even think about her feelings in all of this?!" Quinn yelled, Rachel grabbed her arm and Quinn immediately calmed.

"Santana? What are you talking about of course I think about her, every day I do," Brittany answered cocking her head.

"No Brittany she's talking about us being married," Sam explained getting up and grabbing her hand, Brittany's head whipped to him then back to Quinn, fear on her face.

"You- you didn't tell her did you?" Brittany asked.

"No, I haven't yet," Quinn replied.

"That explains why she isn't here then," Mercedes said.

"I thought you were going to?" Rachel looked to Quinn who looked back at her.

"Oh I am, right her and right now," Quinn said brining out her phone.

"What? Why now?" Brittany panicked Quinn looked over to her.

"Because I want you to hear how she feels about this, how she takes it from her own words," Quinn answered.

"Why are you doing this? it doesn't even concern you or Santana," Sam argued feeling his girlfriend tremble.

"Of course it concerns us! I'm Brittany's best friend and Santana is closer to her than you ever will be!" Quinn argued right back, Sam flinched at the information.

"She broke up with Brittany, so she doesn't have a say in the relationship," Sam pointed out.

"Sam they unofficially broke up, which means open relationship, I'm sure Santana expected Brittany to date but not get married, that's well out of range from anything anybody would expect in an open relationship," Mercedes explained, Brittany looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, and Santana obviously still loves Brittany and wants to be with her, if she didn't she would have just completely broken up with Brittany rather than unofficially doing it," Rachel said.

"Yeah Santana isn't one to stay with a person she doesn't want to be with," Mike added.

"Tell me about it, I mean she broke up with me straight up when she was done with me, and you for that matter of fact Sam, she also made sure Finn understood that heir one night stand was a one night stand," Puck said to them.

"Yeah, so just listen everyone stay quiet I'm turning it on speaker," Quinn said dialing and pressing the speaker button, it rang a few times, building the suspense in the room.

"Jesus! Leave me the fuck alone!" Santana snarled when she picked up the phone

"That's a nice way to answer a friend," Quinn remarked.

"Sorry Q, I wasn't talking to you, just some douche who doesn't understand the word no, anyway what's up?" Santana asked walking into her dorm room and sitting down taking off her shoes and putting the phone on preacher herself so she could change out of her cheer uniform.

"Do you know about Sam and Brittany?" Quinn rushed, like ripping a band aid off. Everyone held their breath for her answer.

"Uh, no what, are they dating? Cause if they are I mean, it's an open relationship so I guess I mean I don't like it, but we have a deal ya know," Santana rambled sliding off her skirt and shirt.

"Santana would I really be calling you if it was just about them dating?" Quinn sighed.

"I would hope you would call or somebody would tell me, you know how much it would suck if I visited and like saw them kissing and I had no idea?" Santana quipped.

"Right okay I got your point, but no that's not the reason I'm calling, it's deeper than just them dating," Quinn replied, everyone looked at one another, thinking that Santana had a pint it would suck to see the person you love kissing another person, Kurt and Finn knew that much, well Quinn, Artie, and Sam all knew it too, and it does suck.

"Then what is it Fabray? Wait… he didn't get her pregnant did he? Or is he being mean to her? Using her for sex? I swear to go if he is using her in any way he is God he is so dead," Santana ranted.

"No! No none of those," Quinn stopped her, but smiled at Santana being so worried. Brittany felt her heart swell knowing that Santana was still worried and protective over her, but a pain shot through her heart as guilt settled in thinking that Santana still deeply cared for her.

"Okay… then what is the big news about Britt and Trouty," Sam frowned at the nickname, but Santana was getting worried about the reason, she started racking her brain as Quinn was silent on the other side, Santana swore she guessed everything that could have happened that she actually cared about happen between Brittany and Sam, till it clicked… one thing that she hasn't guessed that she normally would have never guessed in a million years.

"Um, you see it's hard to explain," Quinn started trying to find the right words, everyone was nervous, till Santana spoke up.

"Quinn, please tell me… please tell they aren't… they aren't married," Santana asked terrified of the answer, everyone was shocked by how she guessed and even more shocked by how vulnerable Santana sounded.

"How did you guess?" Quinn asked, Santana's froze, she felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces and felt those pieces rip out of her chest one by one slowly. Everyone listened to the deafing silence.

"San?... S you there? You okay?" Quinn asked getting worried by her friends' silence.

"What do you think!" Santana snapped, everyone heard the hurt in her voice that over powered the anger.

"Sorry," murmured Quinn.

"No… no sorry I'm just upset right now," Santana sighed running a hand through her hair.

"So what are you going to do?" Quinn asked.

"What can I do Quinn? I can't control what Brittany does, if she wants to be with Sam, if she… if she loves him enough to say yes and be ma-married to him then I can't do much about it. I want her to be happy and if he makes her happy then whatever," Santana said her voice breaking multiple times.

"Santana what about you? You can't possibly be happy with this," Quinn tried to reason.

"If she's happy then I'm happy," Santana clichéd shrugging her shoulders.

"BULLSHIT Santana!" Quinn yelled, "you never had a problem expressing yourself when your upset what's stopping you now? I mean when she was with Artie you said ho you felt, when you thought me and Puck were doing something behind your back you yelled at me and told me off, you always tell Rachel how you felt about her, when Mercedes was trying to get with Puck you fought her for him, you fought for Brittany what the hell is stopping you know? Even the way you felt about your relationship with Brittany after you left, you still did something, something that I know killed you inside, so what now Santana is stopping you? Hmm? Tell me how you really feel about this, really," Quinn yelled.

"You know what Quinn fine I'll do exactly that, let me go to Lima and yell at Sam and fight with him, let me ruin Brittany's happiness for my selfish needs, let me ruin a perfectly good couple by going there and expressing myself. Let me tell them that when you confirmed their marriage I died all over again, that I feel empty and that if Brittany doesn't take me back I might not be able to live with myself! Is that that what you want me to do Quinn? Is it!? I broke up with her, not the other way around. I told her it wasn't working out, I left her. I made her sad and that wasn't the first time. Everything I've done up till now has been for me, I broke up her and Artie up because **I **didn't like them together. I made Brittany believe that us kissing and having sex didn't mean anything because **I **couldn't deal with what it meant, she waited till **I **was ready to come out even if we were already dating. And when I broke up with her… it was still about **me**, **I **broke up with her because **I** got scared that, that slutty girl I was, was going to do something, I knew I was going to screw up one way or another and I was afraid. This time I'm only thinking about her, not me she's happy then so be it, she will be happy," Santana's voice softened and faded out in the end. "If she's happy without me then… that's okay," Santana mumbled. Everyone was silent, this was the first time they ever actually heard Santana express herself without song.

"Please Santana, how about this… Rachel e-mailed me and said she was having a reunion in Lima… she would have told you but she didn't have your e-mail or number so she asked me to, please come and talk to them. Please I know you won't regret it," Quinn softly begged. They waited for her answer; Quinn looked to Brittany who had tears streaming down her face, her hand covering her mouth trying to keep her sobs quiet.

"Okay," Santana's voice was soft but wavering, everyone knew she was crying herself. But that one word was enough for Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Santana… please don't do anything, not a thing you hear me?" Quinn said, everyone knew what Quinn was referring to, Brittany looked up wide eyed. Santana wouldn't do that would she? No she wouldn't she couldn't.

"Yeah whatever Quinn, I wouldn't do that I love myself to much, but thanks for your concern and… and tell Rachel thanks for inviting me," Santana's voice chuckled but they could still hear the tears.

"Of course, see you next week then?" Quinn asked once again.

"See you… bye," Santana hung up immediately. Everyone stayed silent; Quinn looked up to a crying Brittany.

"You really think she won't do anything," Finn asked, he was worried about that same thing when Santana was outed.

"I don't know, Santana is always full of surprises," Quinn replied.

"She won't," Rachel confirmed everyone looked to her, "Santana loves Brittany and wants her to be happy, if Santana hurt herself and did anything to herself Brittany would be sad and that's the one thing Santana doesn't want so she won't I'm sure of it," Rachel explained, they all accepted and hoped Rachel was right, but sometimes that kind of pain can be to unbearable, no matter what.

"I don't see what this is going to change," Sam commented.

"Maybe if you see how much your decision affects other people that yourself then maybe you'll realize that getting married was a stupid idea," Tina remarked.

"Yeah did you think of anyone other than yourselves before you did this?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course I did," Sam defended.

"I thought we were going to die," Brittany murmured they all looked to her.

"So you married each other… because you thought the world was going to end?" Artie tried to make sense of it.

"We wanted to make most of the last few days," Sam tried to explain.

"That hardly gives a good enough reason to get married without thinking of everyone else," Kurt said.

"If we liked each other then I don't see the harm in it," Sam argued.

"The harm Sam is in that Latina girl in Louisville crying and hurting by this decision!" Rachel yelled. Sam quieted down.

"Just hear her out when she comes next weekend," Kurt said, Sam nodded and Brittany went and sat down still crying.

"I don't want San to be sad anymore," Brittany whispered. Quinn sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then listen to her," Quinn said, Brittany nodded next week is going to bring a lot heart ache.

**DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DO BI DO BI DO DO DO DOOOOO DO BI DO BI DO DO DO DOOOOO.**

**I know heavy chapter, next one will be lighter.**

**Next Chapter will be Faberry styled where Rachel is starting to feel something for Quinn, but they will talk about Brittany and Santana's position.**


	3. Heartbreak Lullaby

**So last time on Glee all the old glee members invaded the new glee club and yelled at Brittany and Sam, which made them really shocked and stuff. Then Quinn called Santana and put her on speaker so they could hear how Santana reacted to the new, which surprised them cause she reacted way differently than anyone would have expected. Quinn then invited her to a "reunion" that she made up to get her back to Lima and talk to Brittany and Sam and surprisingly Santana agreed. **

**And that's what you missed on GLEE!**

Rachel and Quinn walked through the doors of Rachel's house quietly. Her dads were on a small vacation due to their anniversary. Earlier on Quinn asked if she could stay with Rachel because she found out that her dad and mom got back together.

"Thanks again Rachel, I just don't think I could stand being in the same house let alone the same room as my father," Quinn thanked for about the hundredth time since after the phone call with Santana.

"No problem, I don't want to be alone in the house anyway, kind of gives me the creeps at night, I swear there's like a nun ghost here," Rachel replied shivering at the thought. Quinn smiled at the small movement thinking it was cute, but then quickly reprimanding herself for thinking that way.

_What's wrong with me? I can't think Rachel is cute; there is no way I would ever._

"A nun ghost huh? Very specific," Quinn quickly recovered from her thoughts.

"Well sometimes when I'm showering I can swear I hear some woman doing vocal exercising, it's extremely creepy," Rachel shuttered again; Quinn shook her head at the non-sense.

"So where do you want me to put my stuff?" Quinn asked.

"Oh you can have the guest bedroom across from my room, here I'll show you," Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand leading her, both Quinn and Rachel felt a jolt of tingly electricity run up their arms and spread through their bodies, making their hearts beat faster. Quinn was completely confused by the feeling while Rachel was working on keeping her blush down. When they reached the room Rachel quickly opened it and led Quinn in letting go of her hand, but Rachel could still feel the warmth.

"Nice," Quinn complimented the room looking around, the king sized bed was one this but a walk in closet?

_What do her dads do again?_

Quinn thought to herself looking around the room, she noticed Rachel fidgeting uncontrollably behind her.

"Rachel you okay?" Quinn asked genuinely concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yeah find, I'm going to go make dinner, you make yourself at home, it seems we are staying here for a while," Rachel said rushing out of the room, Quinn watched her confused by Rachel's nervousness since she's only been nervous when either her or Santana yelled at her.

Rachel was down the hall scolding herself for her thoughts and actions.

_Stop it Rachel Barbra Berry, you are not allowed to think of Quinn like that, she is straight and so are you, you have a thing with Brody… don't I? _

Rachel stopped herself in her kitchen and stood there thinking about her situation. She noticed during senior year that her and Quinn became closer, but she also noticed other things about Quinn, like how mature she turned out to be, her sly beautiful smile, how dedicated she is to her family, how she looked in her dresses, how her body would light up at the slightest touch from her and that touched part of her body would burn as her heart thumped harshly and loudly in her chest at every look. Rachel even realized that while in New York, how much she wanted Quinn to use that train ticket she got for her to visit and how many e-mails she sent her tell her about visiting.

That's when it dawned on Rachel.

She liked Quinn.

Not liked as a friend.

But.

As someone more, like Brittany and Santana had.

"Rachel? Everything okay?" Quinn asked from the doorway of the kitchen, Rachel spun and stared at her wide eyed at Quinn, thinking she was ten times more beautiful after she realized her feelings.

"Um… yeah fine I was just listening I thought I heard the ghost again," Rachel rushed hoping to make it look normal, well as normal as you can get when you talk about nun ghosts singing.

"The nun ghost?" Quinn smiled; Rachel melted and could only nod in response.

"Well you want help with dinner?" Quinn asked narrowing her eyes at Rachel's weird behavior. Rachel shook her head in response again. "Rachel, what is wrong with you?" Quinn asked a little more harshly.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Rachel said after she got her voice to work again.

"Look I know you a lot better than you think I do, and one things for certaint is that you never stop talking, so you being silent and answering by moving your head is definitely not you so what's wrong?" Quinn snapped, she had lost her patience with people bullshitting her all day thinking that she didn't know better, they were treating her like she was stupid.

"I'm sorry, but Quinn really there is nothing for you to be worried about I promise, besides I'm trying to figure it out myself," Rachel said in a soft but sort of pleading way.

"Let me help you figure it out Rachel," Quinn asked a little softer now.

"No, really it's fine it's something that I have to deal with right now on my own, I'll tell you soon though I promise," Rachel smiled hoping Quinn would drop it, Quinn stared at her for a moment.

"You know what fine, I'll be in the living room, call me when dinner is done," with that Quinn walked out with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Rachel sighed and hung her head, she felt bad that she mad Quinn upset but she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to put herself out again like she did with Finn and have it ending horribly; her heart couldn't take it again. Rachel felt her throat tighten as she thought about all the bad things that could happen if she told Quinn how she felt about her. Rachel turned and started preparing dinner, fighting off tears.

Rachel finished dinner and walked out to the living room where Quinn was watching Pretty Little Liars, Rachel stopped in mid stride, it was the episode where Emily and Maya kissing in Emily's made shift under the sea room, and they were walking slowly to the bed. Rachel was mesmerized, but quickly shook her thoughts away when she saw Quinn shift on the couch.

"Um, Quinn dinner's ready," Rachel said timidly, Quinn jumped a little and got up and looked to Rachel who was looking off to the right to avoid eye contact, Quinn's anger and resolve melted away a little at Rachel's sad and timid face, but she took a breath and put on her stone mask. She walked by Rachel and into the kitchen, Rachel let out the breath she was holding saddened by the fact Quinn was still mad. She walked into the kitchen just as Quinn sat down and started eating, she got her food and sat across from Quinn, they ate in an awkward silence for a little before Rachel spoke up.

"So do you think Santana will really come?" Rachel asked carefully, she felt like she was walking on egg shells right now and she didn't like the feeling.

"Yes," Quinn answered simply, her voice showing no room for argument.

"Do you think her and Brittany will ever get back together?" Rachel tried to make conversation but Quinn was making it hard.

"I don't know Rachel, Brittany and Santana are really complicated," Quinn continued with no emotion.

"I think they should, I mean they are obviously meant for one another, Santana was always at her happiest when she was with Brittany," Rachel pushed.

"Don't you mean less bitchy when she was with Brittany," Quinn stated putting words in Rachel's mouth.

"No! Of course not, I mean literally she looked happier whenever she was with Brittany," Rachel back pedaled.

"Oh come on, you know that Santana was nicer when she was out and with Brittany, you didn't get yelled at once and you guys even did a duet together," Quinn quipped.

"Dammit stop putting words in my mouth Quinn! I didn't mean it like that! I don't know if even noticed but I actually do like Santana and care more about her being happy than her being nicer to me!" Rachel yelled Quinn looked up shocked. They stared at one another until Rachel huffed and grabbed her plate throwing the rest of it away and throwing her plate, as hard as she could without breaking it, in the sink. She started angrily putting the leftover away. Quinn felt bad for pushing Rachel's buttons and stood up and walked over to her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I'm just-" Quinn tried to apologize.

"Angry and taking your anger out on me like you always do, yeah I know don't worry about it I'm used to the treatment of people using me their punching bag and the butt of their jokes, don't worry about it," Rachel finished, putting the left overs away, she started walking out before stopping in the doorway. "Look I'm sorry for not telling you what is bothering me, but right now I don't think is the best time to say anything about it, now if you don't mind I'm going to bed," Rachel added and walked out running upstairs with tears in her eyes. Quinn sighed and looked around the kitchen.

_Great job Fabray, she lets you in her house and lets you stay there and you go and piss her off, classy._

Quinn scolded herself, she went and threw her food away also, and then she did the dishes. About ten minutes she headed up stairs to go to bed until she heard music playing; she stopped as the melody went through her ears. She looked through Rachel's cracked open door just as Rachel started to sing.

**Heartbreak lullaby...**

**In the still of the night,**

**I can almost feel you lying next to me,**

**Like it used to be,**

**And its hard to let go,**

**When there's always something there reminding me,**

**How things could be,**

**I've tried to get you off my mind,**

**I've tried to play my part,**

**But every time I close my eyes,**

**You're still inside my heart,**

**Why can't I laugh?**

**Why must I cry?**

**Everytime we say good-bye,**

**Why does it rain,**

**Here in my heart,**

**Everyday that we're apart,**

**Why can't it be,**

**Just you and me,**

**What will it take to make you see,**

**These are the words,**

**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**

**Like the stars in the sky,**

**You still keep on shining down you're light on me,**

**But out of reach,**

**And I know that in time,**

**You will come back to your senses, **

**See the signs,**

**And change your mind,**

**I try to look the other way,**

**And keep my heart on hold, **

**But everytime I'm close to you,**

**I lose my self-control,**

**Why can't I laugh?**

**Why must I cry?**

**Everytime we say good-bye,**

**Why does it rain,**

**Here in my heart, **

**Everyday that we're apart,**

**Why can't it be,**

**Just you and me,**

**What will it take to make you see,**

**These are the words,**

**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**

**Why can't I laugh?**

**Why must i cry?**

**Give me just one good reason why..**

**Why does it rain**

**Here in my heart,**

**Everyday that we're apart,**

**Why can't it be,**

**Just you and me,**

**What will it take to make you see,**

**These are the words,**

**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**

Rachel faded out as tears went down her face, she got up and turned off her lamp and laid down. Quinn rushed to her room and quietly closed the door, her chest twisted painfully for the girl, wondering who could make Rachel feel that way.

Little did she know she was the reason behind the song and tears.

**DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DODO DO BI DO BI DO DO DO DO DO DOOOOO DO BI DO BI DO DO DO DOOOOOO.**

**There ya go some Faberry, next chapter will be….. Bram vs Brittana dun dun dun! **

**Please Read and Review! And I'm glad you guys like the story!**


	4. From Where You Are

**While Quinn and Rachel were having their spat.**

**Brittany.**

"Bye Sam see ya tomorrow," Brittany waved at him as he stepped out the front door, secretly wanting him to leave.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Sam tried again.

"No its fine I have a lot to think about and I kind of need to do it alone plus Lord Tubbington started inhaling sharpies so I have to help him stop," Brittany replied, Sam looked at her confused.

_Please just leave._

Brittany kept repeating in her mind.

"Oh well okay, see you tomorrow bye, love you," Sam said walking away.

"Yeah…. L-love you too," Brittany murmured she quickly shut the door and ran up to her room. She sat on her bed for a long while letting everything form that day sink in. She really had thought of Santana every day, but she didn't realize what her decision really meant when she said yes. She sighed and turned on her ipod that was docked on her nightstand, a soft guitar started strumming, she recognized the song as one that she downloaded soon after Santana broke up with her, and she started singing along thinking of Santana.

**So far away from where you are **

**These miles have torn us worlds apart **

**And I miss you, yeah I miss you **

**So far away from where you are **

**I'm standing underneath the stars **

**And I wish you were here **

**I miss the years that were erased **

**I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face **

**I miss all the little things **

**I never thought that they'd mean everything to me **

**Yeah I miss you **

**And I wish you were here **

**I feel the beating of your heart **

**I see the shadows of your face **

**Just know that wherever you are **

**Yeah I miss you **

**And I wish you were here **

**I miss the years that were erased **

**I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face **

**I miss all the little things **

**I never thought that they'd mean everything to me **

**Yeah I miss you **

**And I wish you were here **

**So far away from where you are **

**These miles have torn us worlds apart **

**And I miss you, yeah I miss you **

**And I wish you were here**

The song faded and Brittany found her face covered in tears, she wiped them away as much as possible. The next song came on when she composed herself and laid face down on her bed, her face smothered in the pillow. She soon feel asleep with thoughts of Santana racing across her mind, but she couldn't help the fact that her heart beat faster when she thought of Santana being there next week in front of her face again.

**Just wanted to update and add this, showing Brittany's take on everything. Don't give up on Brittana it will come soon, I'm not one for stalling on that cause I know it aggravates me too when someone take a dozen chapters to put them together.**


	5. Reunion

**Last time on Glee Rachel realized her feelings for Quinn, but got into a fight with her and sang a song about her which Quinn heard but didn't know it was about her. Also Brittany sang a song about Santana because she was missing her really bad and that's what you missed on Glee!**

Today is the day that Santana is coming back and everyone was nervous about her being there and how she would act. All the members were at Rachel's house talking amongst themselves and what the day would bring. Rachel's back yard was decorated to the best of their ability to make it look like it was planned the whole day. Streamers hung from branches and fake tiki torches were set in the ground waiting for night to be lit. There was a table full of snacks and a small wooden stage and a few mics and karaoke machine just in case anyone wanted to sing. Quinn and Rachel were waiting in the house waiting for Santana to come. Finally the doorbell rang and Quinn looked to Rachel slightly terrified. Rachel nodded at her and ran outside.

"Guys get ready Santana's here," Rachel informed them, Brittany and Sam felt their hearts beat faster at the news as fear settled into their minds. Quinn walked to the door and opened it smiling at the Latina who smiled nervously back.

"Santana, I'm so glad you made it," Quinn greeted hugging her; Santana gave her a hug back.

"Yeah no problem I miss everyone so…" Santana trailed off, Quinn gestured her in and led her to the back yard where everyone was waiting. They all looked to her as she entered the yard.

"Santana! I'm so glad you're here," Rachel exclaimed hugging her, Santana awkwardly hugged back.

"Wouldn't miss seeing my friends again," Santana said, everyone greeted her as nicely as possible and Santana looked at them skeptically.

"Lopez! Good to see you again!" Puck said coming up to her and lifting her into a hug. Santana squealed a little at the action and he set her down with a big smile. "You look better than ever its shame you're gay," Puck commented, Santana genuinely smiled and shook her head at him.

"Yeah that's what all the guys say," Santana replied rolling her eyes, trying to make a joke, Puck's face fell at the news.

"What guys?" Kurt piped up.

"Oh you know college guys that want to get with me are sadly turned down by the information," Santana answered shrugging off. Santana looked over to Brittany and they locked eyes. Brittany got up and let go of Sam's hand that she was holding and walked up to Santana. Everyone held their breath as they came face to face.

"Hi San," Brittany exhaled a breath shyly smiling.

"Hey Britt, um nice to see you again," Santana replied, Brittany's smiled widened at the nick name and pulled Santana into a tight hold.

"I missed you," Brittany whispered which sent a shudder down Santana's spine.

"Yeah missed you too," Santana replied back squeezing Brittany tighter. They let go and looked at one another for a second before Santana's eyes glanced down at the wedding ring. Santana grabbed her hand gently and pulled it up to look at it more closely. Brittany bit her lip waiting for Santana to say something.

"Uh, um so nice ring," Santana murmured letting go of her hand. Brittany smiled sadly.

"Thanks," She replied.

"Okay… how about you three talk inside we'll be out here when you're done," Quinn said quickly grabbing Sam and pushing them inside. The three stood awkwardly for a few moments before Santana walked to the couch and sat down looking down at her own hands. Sam and Brittany followed suit sitting in the love seat across from the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"It's not something I really want to talk about, but more like I have to," Santana replied lowly.

"Okay," Sam answered leaving the conversation open for Santana.

"Look, I'm not happy about your relationship with Brittany, not by the least," Santana started.

"But you told her it was okay to date," Sam replied.

"I know I did and it was stupid of me to even say that," Santana said.

"Wait I'm confused so it's okay for you to date but not for her? How is that fair?" Sam asked.

"That isn't what I'm saying; I'm saying I shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place. But that's not I wanted to talk about, I want to talk about the fact that we were in a open relationship and she decided to get married, to you no less. How many girls have you dated Sam? In the Glee club?" Santana asked, she was happy that Snix was coming out because she wasn't too sure that she could do this.

"You left Santana! We wanted to make most of our lives and what does me having to date other people have to do with this?" Sam asked getting angrier.

"The point is I don't want Brittany to be another girl you date for a little bit and then forget about them! You dated Quinn, me, and Mercedes. Three of us, what ever happened to Mercedes huh? I thought you two were head over heels for each other!" Santana yelled back.

"She left and it wasn't working, the distance was too much and we could never talk," Sam answered her.

"And you think that won't happen with Brittany? You think you two are going to go to the same college, live in the same house for the rest of your lives? Do you two even know what being married means?" Santana screamed at them, Sam quieted down and Brittany flinched.

"If you love someone you marry them," Sam replied.

"Bullshit, then you would have married Quinn or Mercedes also; didn't you love them once upon a time? When you're married that means you are dedicated to one another, you will be there for each other through thick and thin and won't ever let each other go. You would never get bored with them. You have to marry them because you can't imagine yourself without them. Is that how you feel about each other?" Santana asked looking between the two blondes. Brittany bit her lip and Sam looked away thinking of an answer.

"No I don't think that way," Brittany said, Santana and Sam looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean I felt that way about Santana, but she left. And you, you make me smile and I love you, but I don't think I could spend the rest of my life with you. I only felt that way about Santana, but she left me and now she's back and I'm confused about what I feel," Brittany explained.

"You don't want to be with me?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I mean I love you and you make me smile and stuff and I really like that, but Santana also makes me feel like that," Brittany said.

"What about you Santana?" Sam asked.

"I love Brittany, I never stopped and I never will, but I'm just as confused as she is. Yeah I left and we had an open relationship. She told me she loved me more than anyone else in this world, but when she thought the world was going to end she didn't call me or anything, she spent those supposed last days with you. She said yes without a second thought to marrying you and it makes me wonder if I meant anything to her at all," Santana confessed.

"Of course you mean something to me Santana, but you left me," Brittany said shocked by what Santana thought.

"If I did then why didn't call me, say goodbye when you thought the world was going to end? Why did you say yes? Why didn't you just tell me not to leave! Why didn't you fight me when I broke up with you!" Santana cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Y-you wanted me to tell you no?" Brittany asked astonished.

"Yes! I wanted you to tell me that it doesn't matter that we are attracted to other people? Why didn't you tell me that even if we are we still love each other and nothing can change that! Why didn't you fight me or argue with me about the break up?! Why did you let me leave?" Santana was sobbing now.

"I thought you wanted to, you were always smarted than me San, I thought you knew what was best for us," Brittany's voice wavered as she crouched down in front of the crying girl.

"Of course I don't know what's best for us. I made you believe that what we were doing was just for fun, I made you believe that being with me while you were with Artie was okay! I made you wait for us to be official. You were the one who knew what was best; you got us help to understand our feelings with Ms. Holiday. Brittany why did you say yes?" Santana sobbed.

"I- I don't know," Brittany said looking down. Santana looked up from her hands to see tears in her eyes.

"I want to be with you Britt… I do more than ever, I always just wanted to be with you, but I can't, not until you tell me why you said yes," Santana said after calming herself down. Brittany nodded sadly and stood up.

"Sam come on," Brittany said taking his hand and heading out.

"Brittany, wait. I know what I did to you was horrible, I shouldn't have broken up with you and I know I need to prove myself again just as you do, so just to let you know I will fight for you," Santana said, Brittany smiled a little and nodded and dragged Sam back out. Santana went to the bathroom and washed her face. She headed back out and saw everyone laughing, she walked up to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel can you help me out with something?" Santana asked Rachel smiled.

"Only if you help me out in return," Rachel replied, Santana hesitated for a second but he sighed and nodded, Rachel beamed.

"I want to sing a song for Britt and I need your help," Santana said.

"Of course, let's get it prepared," Santana and Rachel walked to the karaoke machine and found the song; Rachel turned on the mics and tapped on it to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, but Santana would like to sing a song for Brittany now," Rachel said, everyone stopped and turned to the stage. Rachel took her position at the machine to start the song as Santana took her place in front of the mic. Santana nodded to Rachel and took a deep breath as the song started. Rachel went over to the other mic.

**All I want now is to be with you **

**Cause you know I've been everywhere else **

**Looking back at what you got me through **

**You knew me better than I knew myself **

**When I feel lost and I can't find my way **

**When words are at a loss I can hear you say **

**I'll be by your side, when all hope has died **

**I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side **

**When everything's wrong, I will still be around **

**By your side **

**Fighting my way back to where you are **

**The only place I ever felt at home **

**Stumbling backwards through the dark **

**I know how it feels to be alone **

**And where we go is where I wanna be **

**And in the silence I hear you say to me **

**I'll be by your side, when all hope has died **

**I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side **

**When everything's wrong, I will still be around **

**I can't wait another day to show my space between **

**Your heart and mine, and you're all that I need **

**You say I **

**I'll be by your side, when all hope has died **

**I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side **

**When everything's wrong, I will still be around **

**By your side, by your side, by your side, by your side, by your side**

Santana and Rachel finished the song and everyone clapped, Brittany had tears in her eyes and wiped them away. Santana smiled but was quickly pulled of stage by Rachel who led her in the house, everyone watched confused.

"What?" Santana growled confused.

"You said you would help me with something," Rachel replied.

"And this something has to be now?" Santana asked.

"It's something that really can't wait," Rachel said her voice going down to a whisper.

"Okay then what is it?" Santana crossed her arms.

"I like Quinn," Rachel murmured, Santana cocked her head confused.

"I'd figure since you guys are friends," Santana drawled not getting the point.

"No I like Quinn like you like Brittany," Rachel clarified, Santana stared at her for a few moments and Rachel bit her lip waiting for Santana to say something.

"Excuse me?" Santana finally answered, she felt as if all logic had left the world.

"I like Quinn, like _like _like Quinn, you know as more than a friend," Rachel elaborated.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Santana said putting her hand to her forehead.

**Not one of my best chapters, but I promise you it won't take long for Brittany and Santana to be together. Nor will it take Rachel and Quinn.**

**Song: By your side - Lifehouse**


	6. Why Yes?

**Last time on Glee Santana returned and confessed feelings that she's been hiding since she left for college leaving Brittany terribly confused and a heavy decision to think about and the number question everyone has been asking. Why did she say yes? And that's what you missed on Glee!**

It's been a few days since the party and Santana's feeling being out in the clear. She has been staying with Rachel and Quinn in Rachel's house and trying to understand the fact that Rachel Berry like Quinn Fabray.

"I feel like I'm living in a parallel universe where nothing makes sense," Santana commented to herself as she watched Rachel scramble for something to wear.

"Do you think Quinn will like this one?" Rachel asked holding up and long blue dress in front of her, she was trying to find a dress for dinner. Santana was sat on her bead leaning back on her hands.

"You know I don't know, Quinn was never very specific on the dresses that get her all hot and bothered Rachel," Santana said, Rachel frowned.

"This isn't funny Santana," Rachel replied angrily.

"Really I still think I'm hilarious and I only tell the truth, she really hasn't said anything about dresses that get her all turned on," Santana smiled, Rachel threw the dress down in frustration. Santana sighed and got up and walked over to her.

"Okay, okay no more joking, here this one," Santana said reaching in the closet and bringing out he same red dress Rachel wore for Thanksgiving. Rachel smiled and grabbed it.

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said and went back in her bathroom to get dressed.

"Yeah whatever Berry, can I go now?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Rachel called out front the bathroom. Santana nodded and left when she closed the door and turned only to see Quinn with a scowl on her face. Santana jumped at the sudden appearance of Quinn and slapped her hand over heart.

"Jesus Christ Quinn, you scared the shit out of me," Santana said trying to calm down her nerves.

"What were you doing in Rachel's room?" Quinn asked, Santana's brow furrowed in confusion at the question.

"Um, giving her fashion advice," Santana answered.

"Really? That's all you were doing?" Quinn question, Santana felt like she was being interrogated.

"Yeah really, that's all why what did you think I was doing in there with Rachel?" Santana asked turning her head in question.

"When did you start calling her Rachel?" Quinn continued the questioning.

"When did this become twenty questions?" Santana snapped.

"Why won't you answer? I heard you say 'turned on' what were you doing in there?" Quinn quipped back. Santana stared at her for a few seconds trying to get her head around what was going down.

"Oh you think… Oh ewwwwwwwwwww Quinn that's gross, you think me and Berry, the dwarf were? Ew gross," Santana shuddered at the thought.

"Well, you guys weren't…..?" Quinn gestured with her hands.

"No! Why would that be anywhere close to your thought of me being Rachel's room… unless… unless you're jealous," Santana said looking at Quinn shocked; Quinn blushed confirming Santana's suspicion.

"N-no why would I be jealous of that?" Quinn stuttered out.

"Yeah you were, you were jealous that I was doing something with Rachel," Santana smirked.

"No I wasn't!" Quinn argued Santana put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, whatever you say Fabray," Santana mocked, she started walking down the stairs when she turned and whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear, "your secret is safe with me," and continued down the stairs.

The next day was Monday and a new week of school had started. Throughout the weekend Brittany spent it alone in her room thinking of an answer for Santana on why she said yes to Sam and she finally thinks she got it. It was during Glee club did she realize while she was helping Marley with a part in a song. Brittany stood and walked over to Santana who immediately turned her attention to the blonde.

"I know why," Brittany said, Santana took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"Marley give me a sec," Santana said and grabbed Brittany's hand pulling her out of the choir room, Sam watched from his seat as the two girls disappeared out the door. Santana lead her to one of the bathrooms and entered. There were a few junior cheerleaders fixing their make-up that Santana recognized from her years in school.

"Out," Santana said, they looked at her and then rushed out knowing not to be on Santana's bad side. Once the left Santana closed the bathroom doors and blocked it. Once she finished she turned to Brittany biting her lower lip. "Okay you have my undivided attention," Santana said to Brittany who smiled.

"I said yes and when you asked I had no idea why I really did, I didn't love Sam enough to be married to him," Brittany started.

"Well, you do now so why? Why did you say yes?" Santana almost pleaded.

"I said yes because he made me feel wanted. When you left I felt as if I wasn't good enough, like you didn't want me and it hurt, but Sam made me feel wanted and special since he was giving me all of his attention. Attention I wanted from you but you weren't there and Sam was the next best thing for me. I love Sam, but not as much as I love you," Brittany explained. Santana nodded and hung her head low.

"Brittany, you are special and you are enough, more than enough for me and anyone else is and was ever to be with you. I'm sorry I wasn''t able to give you the attention you deserve and that was one of the reasons why I broke up with cause I thought you deserve more, and I want to be with you," Santana said, Brittany smiled. they stood there in an awkward silence.

"But… I can't break up with Sam, I don't want to hurt him breaking up with him wouldn't be very fair since he hasn't done anything wrong," Brittany said sadly, she wish Sam wasn't so perfect.

"He will," Santana said, Brittany looked up to her and cocked her head in confusion.

"He will what?" Brittany asked.

"He'll mess up, everyone does, and the moment that happens I will be there to sweep you off your feet and take you away," Santana smiled which made Brittany smile back. Santana walked up to Brittany and took her hands in her own, "I will never leave you again," Santana said.

"You mean you're…" Brittany said wide eyed.

"I'm dropping out, I'm not happy there, the people are asses, I have no friends and I'm super lonely and I want to be near you, with you," Santana said looking deep into Brittany's blue eyes.

"San I don't know what to say," Brittany said.

"Nothing, don't say anything. Brittany no matter who you choose or what happens between us I will always be there for you, nothing can change that, K?" Santana said, Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"I love you Santana," Brittany mumbled into Santana's hair.

"I love you too, Brittany," Santana said back and pushed her head into the crook of Brittany's neck closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Brittany being there.

**I felt the urge to do this, it's my own take on their decisions and I made Brittany do the same thing she did with Artie, cause I think it's like the pure essence of Brittany, she doesn't like intentionally hurting people, and if she does she doesn't realize it right away. Patience, next chapters name is "the Brittana Thing" if that gives you any hints.**


	7. The Brittana Thing

**So last time on Glee Santana felt like she was living in a parallel world, which we all agree 'cause Rachel liking Quinn and Quinn liking Rachel is totally crazy. Then Brittany told Santana why she said yes and they are back on good terms even though Brittany is still with Sam, but Santana isn't giving up. And that's what you missed on Glee!**

"Santana! Rachel can I speak with you?" Tina asked catching up to them in the hallways of McKinley on their way to the choir room for Glee.

"Yeah what's up?" Santana asked as she and Rachel stopped and turned to Tina.

"Us girls wanted to put on a Sadie Hawkins dance this weekend and were wondering if you would be so kind as to be the performers for it," Tina said. Santana and Rachel smiled.

"Sure," they both said. Tina thanked them and they walked to the choir room. When they got in Sam was spinning Brittany around while they and the rest of the club practiced waltzing. Santana frowned and went to take a seat at the piano and played a few notes on it.

"I didn't know you can play piano," Rachel commented taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I rarely ever play; I learned when I was younger because my Buela wanted me to have some musical instrument down. I learned how to play guitar recently though in college cause I was bored," Santana shrugged as she played more notes.

"Well play something," Quinn said walking over to them.

"No, I don't think I can, it's been too long," Santana shook her head. The Glee club stopped and gathered around the piano.

"Please Sanny," Brittany asked, Santana looked at her and sighed, Brittany clapped her hands together and started playing "Thousand Years Pt. 2" on it. Everyone smiled and slightly swayed with the piano. Sam tapped Brittany on the shoulder and held out his hand. Brittany smiled and took it and started waltzing around the room. Santana smiled at how happy Brittany was, but still felt hurt and jealous. Once she finished everyone clapped.

"Oh, guys Rachel and Santana will be our music performers for the dance this weekend, everyone cheered. The dance was going to be fun.

**The Dance**

Everyone was talking and getting acquainted while some couples danced to the piano being played.

"You going to ask Quinn to dance," Santana whispered as she and Rachel we watching Quinn talk to some of the cheerios.

"I don't know, what will everyone think?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Why do you care, you don't go to this school anymore," Santana asked.

"Yeah you're right," Rachel agreed.

"Well no duh dwarf," Santana remarked with a smiled, Rachel looked at her rolled her eyes. The piano stopped and everyone stopped dancing.

"I guess that's our queue to liven up this party," Santana said as she and Rachel walked toward the stage. Quinn smiled at Rachel at the same time Brittany smiled at Santana. The dance beat started playing and everyone smiled recognizing the song.

**Yeah, Young Money, Santana Lopez, Rachel**

**{Rachel}**

**Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)**

**What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**

**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**

**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

**Cause all I need**

**Is a beauty and a beat**

**Who can make my life complete**

**It's all about you,**

**When the music makes you move**

**Baby, do it like you do**

**Cause...**

**[Beat break]**

**Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)**

**Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**

**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**

**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

**Cause all I need**

**Is a beauty and a beat**

**Who can make my life complete**

**It's all about you,**

**When the music makes you move**

**Baby, do it like you do**

**{Sanatan}**

**In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline**

**World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign**

**Rachel Berry, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether**

**Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Faberler**

**Beauty, beauty and the beast**

**Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest**

**Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased**

**Every time a beauty on the beats**

**{Rachel}**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)**

**Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock**

**Cause all I need**

**Is a beauty and a beat**

**Who can make my life complete**

**It's all about you,**

**When the music makes you move**

**Baby, do it like you do**

**Cause...**

**[Beat break]**

They finished the song and everyone cheered, Rachel turned to glare at Santana who just giggled. Santana was amazed that Brittany still had her amazing dance moves and that they got ten times better, her and Mike were killing it through the whole song. Another song started and they took their place to sing.

**[Rachel]**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**[Santana]**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Rachel]**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Santana]**

**Young hearts, out our minds**

**Running 'til we outta time**

**Wild child's lookin' good**

**Living hard just like we should**

**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**

**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**[Santana & Rachel]**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Rachel]**

**We're gonna die young**

**[Santana]**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Rachel]**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Santana]**

**Young hunks, taking shots**

**Stripping down to dirty socks**

**Music up, gettin' hot**

**Kiss me, give me all you've got**

**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**

**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

**[Rachel]**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**[Santana & Rachel w/everyone]**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Brittany screamed and fist pumped in the air after her strong dancing performance, Santana giggled and Rachel smiled. Rachel went to the back microphone while Santana stepped up to the front one.

"We're going to slow it down a little," Santana said as a melody came in. Sam took Brittany's hand and they started to slow dance. Santana looked at them then shook her head. **(A/N: If you listen to this song while reading, Rachel is the background singer)**

**[Santana]**

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,**

**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,**

**May you never take one single breath for granted,**

**GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,**

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,**

**Never settle for the path of least resistance**

**Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',**

**Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',**

**Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,**

**When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,**

**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

Santana kept her eye's locked on the two blondes dancing and every time Brittany was able to, she looked back into Santana's eyes.

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,**

**Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)**

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, **

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. **

**Dance...I hope you dance. **

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance. **

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.. **

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along **

**Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**

Santana's song finished but the next one started immediately with another soft melody.

**[Santana]**

**Look at the two of you dancing that way**

**Lost in the moment and each other's face**

**So much in love you're alone in this place**

**Like there's nobody else in the world**

**I was enough for her not long ago**

**I was her number one**

Sam and Brittany stopped dancing and Sam turned to frown at Santana, but she just kept singing and staring at Brittany.

**She told me so**

**And she still means the world to me**

**Just so you know**

**So be careful when you hold my girl**

**Time changes everything**

**Life must go on**

**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

**But I loved her first and I held her first**

**And a place in my heart will always be hers**

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

**But it still hard to give her away**

**I loved her first**

**How could that beautiful women with you**

**Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**

**The one that I read all those fairy tales to**

**And tucked into bed all those nights**

**And I knew the first time I saw you with her**

**It was only a matter of time**

Santana had tears in her eyes and few slipped down her face recalling all these times, all her memories with Brittany.

**But I loved her first and I held her first**

**And a place in my heart will always be hers**

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

**But its still hard to give her away**

**I loved her first**

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a father runs deep**

**Someday you might know what I'm going through**

**When a miracle smiles up at you**

**I loved her first**

The music stopped and soon everyone who cared stared up at Santana who took and a shaky breath and ran quickly off the stage. Rachel went up to the front mic and started singing, getting people to ignore the situation and keep dancing. Sam walked quickly out of the gym and found Santana in the auditorium silently crying.

"That was unexpected," Sam commented Santana jumped not expecting his voice to be the one to hear.

"Yeah I know, I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't fair to you," Santana said quickly wiping her tears away and turning to look at Sam.

"You really love her don't you?" Sam asked, Santana nodded and smiled.

"I do… more than my own life," Santana answered.

"I can see that, look Santana I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you," Sam said, Santana looked at him wondering what he was planning on saying.

"I know she loves you more, anyone can plainly see that the love you have for one another is impossible to beat. I know you love her and always have, way before me, or Artie. I love her also and just want to see her happy and I've seen you two together and I know exactly how happy you guys are with each other and I don't want to be the one in the way of that happiness. If Brittany is happy with you then she should be with you, and I do care about your happiness even though it didn't or doesn't seem like it, but I do. Clearly you guys are made for one another and I want you to know that you can be with Brittany, its only right. You two have been together too long and been through too much to give up and not be together so be with Brittany," Sam spoke and his words were like heaven to Santana's ears, she smiled brightly at him.

"You mean that?" Brittany asked walking into sight. Sam and Santana looked at her and he smiled at her.

"Absolutely," Sam said, Brittany beamed and ran towards him and giving him a fierce hug. Sam nodded at her and Santana and walked away leaving the two friends to talk.

"I'm so happy right now," Brittany broke the silence.

"Me too," Santana replied looking at Brittany. Brittany smiled and leaned closer to Santana, but hesitated before their lips touched. Santana glanced between Brittany's blue eyes and her lips. Santana couldn't hold it in any longer and finished closing the gap. They both sighed happily into the kiss, both missing the feel of each other's lips and how perfectly they always fit. Santana brought her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her closer while Brittany put her arms around Santana's waist doing the same thing. They both smiled in the kiss when they felt their bodies press perfectly into one anothers. Brittany swiped her tongue across Santana's lips and she immediately was granted entrance. They both moaned when they felt their tongues meet in a waltz of their own. This kiss was everything, happiness, guilt, and love. After a few minutes they broke and panted, leaning their foreheads against each other's enjoying the feel of their arms wrapped around each other and being held by the one they love.

"I love you," Santana breathed.

"I love you too Santana, more than anyone else in this world," Brittany replied, Santana smiled at the familiar line.

"Really?" Santana asked pulling back slightly and looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Santana I really do love you, and I am proud to be yours once again," Brittany said her voice was soft and Santana could hear the truth behind it.

"Britt, you have always been mine and I have always been yours, I love you the most out of anyone else," Santana replied pecking Brittany's lips. Brittany smiled and hugged Santana tightly. They stayed like that for minutes, loving the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

"I am so yours, proudly so."

**DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO BI DO BI DOOOOO DO BI DO BI DOOOOOO**

**Brittana is back! And Sam was nice about it, I can only hope that in the show Sam isn't a total jerk to Santana. Next is "The Faberry Thing"**

**And just in case anyone has a problem with my Buela thing, if you watch the episode "Kiss the Girl" that's what Santana calls her Grandmother.**


	8. The Faberry Thing

**Hey guys…. So it's been a really long time since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry about that… I just haven't had much inspiration to write lately… but I shall never abandon a story… I will finish it even if it's rushed at the end which isn't likely cause I do not like doing that, anyway here ya go. Please leave your thoughts in a review.**

Quinn was shuffling uncomfortably waiting for Sam, Brittany and Santana to return from wherever they walked off to, and Rachel was starting to run out of stalling songs. Finally Sam walked in and Quinn rushed over to him.

"Hey is everything going okay? With Santana and Brittany and you?" Quinn asked, Sam looked at her and smiled much to her surprise.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I broke up with Brittany and her and Santana are finally back together again," Sam said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I knew it was only a matter of time and they belong with each other," Sam said.

"Yeah, I agree," Quinn smiled when her eyes caught the new happy couple holding hands and wearing wide grins on their faces. They walked up to them.

"Hey," Santana said, her voice showed pure bliss.

"Hey there dopy," Quinn giggled.

"Will Ms. Santana Lopez please come up here so we can sing something good?" Rachel asked from the stage, Santana kept staring at Quinn with a smiled, clearly not hearing Rachel. Quinn quickly pulled her away from Brittany and shoved her towards the stage. Brittany made a whine as protest and Santana turned and gave her a hard glare before going up on stage. Santana dragged the mike and the music started… music that Quinn knew very well.

**{Rachel}**

**Heartbreak lullaby...**

**In the still of the night,**

**I can almost feel you lying next to me,**

**Like it used to be,**

**And its hard to let go,**

**When there's always something there reminding me,**

**How things could be,**

**I've tried to get you off my mind,**

**I've tried to play my part,**

**But everytime I close my eyes,**

**You're still inside my heart,**

**{Both}**

**Why can't I laugh?**

**Why must I cry?**

**Everytime we say good-bye,**

**Why does it rain,**

**Here in my heart,**

**Everyday that we're apart,**

**Why can't it be,**

**Just you and me,**

**What will it take to make you see,**

**These are the words,**

**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**

**{Santana}**

**Like the stars in the sky,**

**You still keep on shining down you're light on me,**

**But out of reach,**

**And I know that in time,**

**You will come back to your senses, **

**See the signs,**

**And change your mind,**

**I try to look the other way,**

**And keep my heart on hold,**

**But everytime I'm close to you,**

**I lose my self-control,**

**{Both}**

**Why can't I laugh?**

**Why must I cry?**

**Everytime we say good-bye,**

**Why does it rain,**

**Here in my heart, **

**Everyday that we're apart,**

**Why can't it be,**

**Just you and me,**

**What will it take to make you see,**

**These are the words,**

**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**

**{Rachel}**

**Why can't I laugh?**

**Why must i cry?**

**Give me just one good reason why..**

**Why does it rain**

**Here in my heart,**

**Everyday that we're apart,**

**Why can't it be,**

**Just you and me,**

**What will it take to make you see,**

**These are the words,**

**To my Heartbreak Lullaby,**

**{Both}**

**[CHORUS x2]**

**{Rachel}**

**These are the words,**

**To my Heartbreak Lullaby.**

Everyone clapped and the DJ took over the music while Santana and Rachel took a break… well mostly Rachel.

"So you and Brittany back together?" Rachel asked while they walked over to Brittany, Sam, and Quinn. Santana beamed and nodded. Rachel giggled and shook her head at Santana's childlike behavior. When they got to the group Santana gave Brittany a sweet kiss and hugged her. Rachel stood next to Quinn and they both awkwardly smiled.

"Rachel!" Finn said when her got up to the group, he gave his crooked half smile that put Santana on edge, "I really liked the song," he said.

"Um… thanks Finn, glad you enjoyed it," Rachel said furrowing hre brow in confusion.

"Yeah, but you know you didn't need to sing a song, you could have just told me," Finn said with a small laugh.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"You could have just told me you wanted to be with me again," Finn elaborated, Rachel's eyes widened in confusion and shock and Santana burst out laughing.

"Oh Finnocence, she didn't sing that for you," Santana laughed out, Finn looked at her with a scowl.

"Of course she did, I'm the only one she has ever loved," he argued.

"Huh uh sure, and I've only kissed one person in my life, stop kidding yourself," Santana said regaining control of her laughter.

"Shut up Santana, besides I wasn't talking to you anyway," Finn snapped and looked back to Rachel who had a smirk on her face.

"Santana is right Finn, I wasn't singing to you," Rachel confirmed.

"Of course you were, don't be afraid to admit your feelings, it's better to let them out," he said stepping closer to Rachel, Rachel took a step back.

"Finn, really I wasn't singing to you, and yes I did love you once upon a time, but what you did was unforgivable and I am interested in someone else," Rachel said.

"Who? I can guarantee that I'm better for you," Finn said his face getting angrier.

"Ha, that's really funny, and I can guarantee that you aren't and that you re no longer Rachel's type," Santana said smiling.

"Stay out of this Santana!" Finn said turning to the small Latina.

"Just being honest Orca, looking out for your best interest," Santana shrugged.

"Who then, who is it that you're interested in?" Finn asked.

"I don't have to tell you," Rachel said defiantly.

"Rachel tell me so I can prove to you I am better," he said grabbing her arm.

"Hey back off Frankenteen," Santana said pushing him away from Finn.

"You back off!" Finn yelled.

"Don't make me go all Lima Heights on your ass, it won't be pretty," Santana growled.

"It doesn't concern you!"

"Bullshit it doesn't concern me!" Santana and Finn stared at each other challenging one another to make a move.

"It's you isn't it? You're the one she's interested in," Finn said concluding his suspicion.

"You're kidding right? You must not be getting enough oxygen to that brain of yours if you can't see that I am in love with Brittany not Berry… no offense," Santana said.

"Non taken, now Finn please leave us alone," Rachel said.

"NO tell me Rachel!" Finn yelled grabbing her again.

"Hey I said back off!" Santana yelled grabbing his arm, Finn turned and pushed her to the ground. Santana landed dazed by what happened.

"HEY dude!" Puck yelled grabbing Finn's shoulder and shoving him away.

"Santana!" Brittany said in concern and knelt beside her. Santana shook her head and glared at Finn.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Fine, but he's not going to be here in a second," Santana replied through clenched teeth, she pounced to her feet, but her right leg almost gave, "shit!" Santana exclaimed, Quinn and Brittany caught her before she could fall.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"My fucking ankle hurts," Santana seethed through her teeth.

"Just tell me who you like!" Finn yelled, Puck and Sam both had a strong hold on him.

"QUINN!" Rachel yelled but quickly covered her mouth. They stared at her in shock, Rachel turned to see Quinn with a surprised look. Rachel shook her head and ran out of the gym.

"Dammit," Santana sighed and tried to go after her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let me, you shouldn't try walking on that," Quinn said and chased after Rachel. Quinn ran out looked around the halls before heading to the choir room, having a hunch that Rachel would run there. And she was right; Rachel was sitting on one of the chairs, with her head in her hands.

"Rachel," Quinn said getting the small girls attention. Rachel looked up and quickly stood, about to run again before Quinn grabbed her arm to keep her from moving, "wait," Quinn said, Rachel stopped and kept turned away, her shoulders shaking. Quinn sighed and looked around the room thinking of what to say.

"I do too," Quinn breathed out after thinking. Rachels shoulders stopped and Quinn watched as a red faced Rachel looked at her.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't really understand before, why I hated you so much before and then felt bad for being made at you and hurting you. I was confused because I never felt that way before, till you… till you sang that song and said you liked me, I didn't fully realize that I liked you too. A lot actually," Quinn explained.

"Please Quinn, do not do this out of pity," Rachel whispered, Quinn felt a flare of anger and pulled Rachel till they were facing one another.

"Do you really think I'm doing this out of pity?" Quinn asked harshly, Rachel flinched and looked away; Quinn sighed and calmed herself down. "Well you're wrong, I like you Rachel, your incessant talking, your wonderful voice, how real and emotional you are, how you strive and fight for what you want, how you hold yourself, everything and its nothing near pity," Quinn said pulling Rachel a little closer, Rachel continued to look at her with wide skeptical eyes.

"You… you're lying you couldn't feel that way about me… it's impossible, you're Quinn Fabray," Rachel said shaking her head, "I've admired you for so long… and if I think about it I've liked you for quite a while also, but you could never like someone like me, let alone love someone like me," Rachel murmured. Quinn shook her head.

"Rachel, if I was lying, would I really be doing this, would I really bother saying these things…. If I didn't like you would I really do this?" Quinn whispered and leaned forward connecting their lips. Rachel froze at the connection and Quinn stayed waiting patiently. After a few moments Rachel gave into her feelings and closed her eyes, hesitantly moving her lips against Quinn's. Quinn sighed and pushed a little harder, but then let Rachel control the rest. Quinn followed Rachel's slow pace; Rachel brought her hands up to Quinn's cheeks and pushed her body to Quinn's and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist tightly. Soon after they broke for air and breathed into one anothers mouths.

"I… I'm sorry," Rachel said breaking the silence. Quinn pulled back and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Sorry for what?" Quinn asked.

"For not believing you in the first place," Rachel said, Quinn smiled.

"That doesn't even matter to me anymore," Quinn said. Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn pushing her head into the crook of Quinn's neck.

"We should head back, I'm sure everyone is confused and worried," Rachel murmured into Quinn's neck. Quinn giggled and nodded.

"Yeah… so all that time you were spending with Santana…" Quinn drawled.

"She… she was helping deal with everything since she went through it… and she was helping wooo you," Rachel said pulling back and looking into Quinn's hazel eyes that were full of adoration.

"I guess I'll have to thank her then,' Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Santana… the unexpected heroine of the story,' Rachel said while she and Quinn walked back to the gymnasium.


	9. Complications

"Parallel universe I'm telling ya B," Santana commented when they walked through the front door to find Quinn and Rachel kissing.

"If they built a machine to put us in alternate universe… then do you think they have a time machine?" Brittany asked and looked to Santana who looked back at her and smiled.

"Maybe, I wouldn't doubt anything now," Santana replied. Quinn and Rachel were oblivious to their company… well that was until Santana made her presence known.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS HOW 'BOUT A FOURSOME!" Santana called at them, they broke apart startled. Quinn registered the words and gave Santana a hard glare while Rachel blushed furiously.

"Seriously Santana?" Quinn growled Santana put her hands up it mock surrender.

"I wasn't serious Fabgay, I wouldn't share Brittany with anyone, she is off limits to anyone and everyone except me," Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and giving it a light kiss before looking up to Brittany who just beamed at her brightly. They walked over to the couch and took a seat while Rachel and Quinn walked over to the love seat and took their seats. They all cuddled to their respectful partners. Rachel grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on some reality TV show.

"Seriously Berry must we watch this shit?" Santana asked.

"Of course, it's so intriguing," Rachel replied with a smiled, Santana rolled her eyes and pushed herself even more into Brittany who responded with a tighter hold. After a few hours they all had fallen asleep.

**Next Morning**

"Britt… Britt sweety," Santana mumbled into Brittany's ear. Brittany shivered from the breath and smiled.

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed sleepily. Santana giggled and brushed some of Brittany's hair out of her face.

"It's time to get ready for school," Santana said, "it's Monday," she continued. Brittany's brow furrowed with annoyance.

"Noooo, don't wanna go to school," Brittany whined out.

"I know, but you have to, me, Quinn, and Rachel are gonna join you though, I'll walk you to every class and take you out to lunch, and then join you in Glee," Santana said, Brittany's eyes popped open and they sparkled brightly.

"Really?" Brittany asked, Santana chuckled and nodded. Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her down onto the couch in a bear tight hug. Santana laughed and brought her hands up to the back of the couch to help her keep her balance and to keep her from falling onto Brittany. After a few moments Santana pulled back and gave Brittany a peck on the lips before pulling away completely. Brittany pouted at the distance.

"Come one senior, I have your cheerios uniform all clean and ready, just how Sue likes it. And there is wonderful breakfast ready in the kitchen and Rachel made," Santana said taking Brittany's hands and pulling her up from the couch. Santana told Brittany where her stuff was and left Brittany to go and get ready, she walked into the kitchen to see Quinn and Rachel talking about New York.

"So how are you two doing?" Santana asked getting two plates ready for breakfast.

"Santana what happened with your college?" Rachel asked. Santana froze and looked at them.

"Uh, nothing why?" Santana answered.

"Well we were just speaking about our colleges and realized that you left Louisville with any… school hesitation I mean is everything alright there, when you answered the phone-"

"RACHEL!" Quinn snapped and Rachel closed her mouth realizing what she let out. Santana narrowed her eyes and looked between the two.

"When I answered the phone… what were you listening in on the conversation?" Santana asked her anger building up.

"NO! Of course not, Quinn told me about it after she called you. I wanted to know if you were coming and Quinn told me that you said yes. I am only curious," Rachel covered up nicely.

"Right, well I dropped out if that's what you wanted to know, everyone there thought I was a bitch when really I was just being brutally honest with most of them, others just annoyed me so I couldn't help that Snix would come out and put them in their place. Most of those people happen to be homophobes," Santana answered and shrugged.

"Oh," was all Rachel said.

"Yup, besides we are going with Britt to school and hang out there for a while," _well all day, but they don't need to know that. _Santana smiled to herself. Brittany came strolling in a placed a quick peck on Santana's lips before sitting down. Santana smiled at the contact and sat down also, linking her pinkie with Brittany's. Quinn and Rachel smiled at them and sat down.

**School**

"Here we are, back at this Hell hole," Santana commented walking through the doors with her friends and girlfriend.

"Actually my Hell hole, your guy's prowling grounds," Rachel corrected.

"Right sorry," Santana said. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and Rachel just smiled at her, as if to say not to feel guilty about the past.

"Guys! I wasn't expecting you returning," Tina exclaimed rolling Artie with her.

"It was either we come here or Britt skipping, and wanting her to graduate I decided to come with her and drag these two along," Santana said pointing at Rachel and Quinn.

Sandbags! Long time no see amigo," Santana rolled her eyes at the familiar racist voice.

"Coach Sylvester," Santana turned to face the older woman.

"May I speak with you in my office?" Sue asked. Santana looked at her skeptically.

"What for?" Santana asked.

"Future plans of mine, come see me when you're done," Sue explained vaguely before walking away.

"Well I'm not looking forward to this at all," Santana muttered. Brittany went up to her and gave her a tight hug. Santana, confused, hugged back. "What was that for?" Santana asked smiling when Brittany pulled back.

"That was so you would stop worrying, come on or I'll be late to class," Brittany replied grabbing Santana's hand. Quinn and Rachel closely followed aweing at the two couple till a shut up was heard.

**Sue's Office**

"What did you need to see me about?" Santana asked walking in; she eyes a baby crib in the room before sitting down.

"As you've noticed my time is restricted because I have a child to take care of and I can't keep making a my cheerios take care of here while teaching other girls," Sue started.

"I have no idea how this relates to me at all," Santana cut in.

"Well, simple, I'm going to need an assistant coach who knows what she's doing to help me win another championship, while I take care of my daughter and you're the one who comes to mind. And don't even start saying you have other things because I know for one thing that you dropped out about a month ago from college, I had your coach keep me updated on your status, so tell me will you take my place?" Sue said.

"Alright you have a deal… but I have a few conditions," Santana said.

"I would be surprised if you didn't you are like me," Sue sighed and locked her hands.

"Alright, I expect to be paid, minimum wage, whether that comes from your pay or the school I don't care, I expect you to let me teach them the way I want to, and finally you can't tell my family I dropped out," Santana conditioned.

"I can't I don't speak Spanish, on the other conditions, done have fun with your new job you start today with practice, and let me tell you, other than Brittany the girls are quite rusty," Sue said grabbing her stuff.

"Of course Brittany dances for a living, she can never be bad at anything," Santana said standing up and walking out. Sue watched her and shook her head, hopefully Santana will beable to give the other cheerios attention and not just Brittany.

**Glee Club**

"So after this you're going to go coach the cheerios?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, fun ain't it," Santana said smiling.

"I'm sorry did you just say 'ain't'?" Rachel asked smiling. Santana paused in her walking an hung her head.

"God damn Kentucky," Santana muttered while they walked into the choir room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked looking at them.

"Brittany wanted us to join today," Quinn said.

"That's great guys, welcome back," Will said clapping, Finn just glared at them.

"Where's Brody?" Tina asked.

"Oh he had to go back to New York for something," Rachel answered.

"Figures," Finn murmured, Santana rolled her eyes.

"You guys should totally sing something for us, it's be great to hear your voices again," Wade said smiling.

"Us three?" Santana gestured to herself, Quinn and Rachel.

"Yup," Wade agreed; she looked at them and they smiled at her.

"Do it San I haven't heard you sing in a long time," Brittany agreed, Santana looked at her and smiled before allowing Brittany to sit down. **(A/N this would be a good time to put on Love Song Glee version)**

Brad started to play a few notes when Santana told him which song, band followed suit.

**[Rachel]**

**Head under water**

**And they tell me to breathe easy for a while**

**The breathing gets harder, even I know that**

**Made room for me but it's too soon to see**

**If I'm happy in your hands**

**I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages**

**No easy way to say this**

**You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

**[All]**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

'**cause you asked for it**

'**cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

'**cause you tell me it's**

**Make or break in this**

**If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**

**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**

**Reason to write you a love song today, today**

**[Quinn]**

**I learned the hard way**

**That they all say things you want to hear**

**And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you **

**[Santana]**

**and**

**Your twisted words,**

**Your help just hurts**

**You are not what I thought you were**

**Hello to high and dry**

**[Rachel and Santana]**

**Convinced me to please you**

**Made me think that I need this too**

**I'm trying to let you hear me as **

**[All]**

**I am**

**[Santana]**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**[All]**

'**cause you asked for it**

'**cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

'**cause you tell me it's**

**Make or break in this**

**If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**

**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**

**Reason to write you a love song today**

**[Quinn]**

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on**

**To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone**

**Santana**

'**cause I believe there's a way you can love me**

**Because I say**

**[Rachel]**

**I won't write you a love song**

'**cause you asked for it**

'**cause you need one, **

**[Quinn]**

**you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

'**cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

**[All]**

**Is that why you wanted a love song**

'**cause you asked for it**

'**cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

'**cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

**If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**

**If your heart is nowhere in it**

**I don't want it for a minute**

**[Santana and Rachel]**

**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that**

**There's a reason to**

**Write you a love song today**

Everyone stood and clapped for the trio and they took their respectful bows.

"Well isn't that just sweet," Finn muttered again.

"Alright Frankinteen what the hell is your problem?" Santana asked crossing her arms.

"Them! It's not right they aren't gay, you must have done something! I mean seriously… we all know you and Quinn slept together," Finn exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"Oh come one Rachel at Mr. Schue's party, everyone hooked up, me and you, Marley and Jake, Blaine and Kurt, that one chick and Artie, and then Santana and Quinn everyone knows," Finn said.

"Of so what if I did sleep with Quinn and Rachel, if I turned them gay then I must have been way better than you in the sack, and don't deny it cause I totally am," Santana said giving her best bitch smirk.

"Wait, you slept with Rachel?" Quinn asked slightly angered, Santana turned her head towards her and rolled her eyes.

"OF course not, it was an example, and besides," she turned back to Finn, "you can't turn people gay, not by kissing them, or sneezing on them, or having sex with them, it's who they are it just takes other people longer to realize it," Santana shrugged.

"Oh please you could totally be with a guy if you wanted," Ryder pitched in, Santana looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"And who the hell are you?" Santana asked.

"Um Ryder Flynn," he answered.

"Okay, let me educate you here, yes if we wanted to be with a guy, we totally could the only problem is when gay people try to be straight they get no pleasure or feeling out of it, it would be constant fake orgasms and gross kissing; everything you don't want to have in a relationship. I don't know about you but I actually like having pleasure in a relationship. But let me see it from your side, tell me you can be with a guy if you wanted to, but would you enjoy it?" Santana asked he hesitated.

"Um, no," he answered.

"And why is that?" Santana asked.

"Because I like girls and I'm straight," he replied.

"Exactly that's how we see it, I like girls and I'm gay so being with a guy would be no fun, same with Quinn and Rachel here understand? Some however, get the better side of life and enjoy both sexes, like Britt, but often than not bi-sexual people enjoy being with girls more than guys, why cause we are wonderful, soft and caring and we don't only care about sex like guys do understand?" Santana finalized, Ryder nodded.

"Please you get more benefits in being in a straight relationship, like biological kids, you can get married anywhere and you never get disgraced for being together, tell me Santana how long has it been since your grandmother talked to you?" Finn asked Santana glared at him.

"Okay Finn, that's enough, you're right there are benefits in being in a straight relationship I'm not going to deny that, but what you get out of being in a homosexual relationship is one: planned pregnancy you never have to worry about accidentally get knocked up, you actually plan it so you can take care of a child when you get one, two: you have ten times more in common with the same sex than you do the opposite and three: this isn't really a benefit but what does it matter about getting married, let's be real, just because we can't get a little piece of paper saying we're married doesn't stop us gay folk from buying one another rings, saying we're married, kissing in public, having sex and doing whatever else a couple does, hell we can still have a wedding ceremony if we really wanted," Quinn said.

"Whatever, what I know is that Rachel is going to be with me, she will marry me and we'll have our own biological children," Finn said making his word final.

"Oh please Finn, you know that night when we hooked up at the party. I came home and a few weeks later I had a scare a pregnancy scare. I thought I was pregnant with your child and you want to know that I did? I cried and was scared that I was pregnant cause I didn't want to be, not then and not with yours. I cried in Kurt's arms all night," Rachel growled.

"Wait, you're pregnant with my baby?" Finn asked smiling brightly, Quinn looked at her in question.

"No, of course not, I said scare, Kurt took me to the hospital to check and I wasn't pregnant, you want to know what I felt, relieved that wasn't pregnant, so pleased do not talk to me about having your children," Rachel breathed out in one long breath.

"But, Rachel we're in love," Finn begged.

"No Finn I believed I was in love with you, I really did, but did you ever notice that I went after you only when you and Quinn were hooking up, I really think I was trying to keep Quinn single or something to that affect, but I know I wasn't really going after you, it was and always will be Quinn," Rachel said leaving now room for argument.

"Sam, Artie help me out, you've been victimized to this, by Santana she stole your girlfriend," Finn asked looked to them.

"Well me and Brittany breaking was part of Santana's fault but mostly mine, I said something I shouldn't have and it bit me on the ass," Artie shrugged.

"Yeah, and dude me I can't deny that they belong with one another, I mean I tried but in the end you can't deny it," Sam said.

"Yeah and technically Santana didn't ever steal Brittany, if you think about it Brittany was always Santana's and Santana was always Brittany's so technically Artie and Sam stole Brittany away and you, Puck, and Sam all stole Santana away from Brittany," Tina added. Everyone nodded at the logic.

"It's true, I was always Santana's," Brittany shrugged and smiled up at Santana who smiled brightly back.

"And I was always Britt's," Santana said smiling.

"If this is all true then why did Brittany choose Artie over you and marry Sam, she had to love them more than you on some level for her to choose them over you," Finn tried once again, but bringing out a trump card on Santana. Santana looked ta him speechless, she never understood that, she knew Brittany didn't like hurting people intentionally but that didn't stop Brittany from breaking her heart twice. Santana opened her mouth to bring out a remark but nothing came out. She closed it and then opened it again to try to say something. Soon she was like a fish on land.

"Because I wasn't thinking, the first time was because I didn't want to hurt Artie but I never thought about what it would do to Santana cause she's always strong. The second time was because she broke up with me and I thought she didn't want me anymore, but I was wrong and she did and we talked about it. I love Santana more than anything else in the world and from now on I'll only think about what will hurt her, not someone else, like you saying these things are actually getting to Santana but she won't admit it," Brittany answered.

"You know what whatever, do what pleases you then," Finn huffed and left the room.

"Well, that used up all of Glee time, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," Will said walking out.

"Jesus he's stubborn," Blaine shook his head.

"San you okay?" Brittany asked sanding up and grabbing her hands. Santana looked at her and smiled.

"As long as you're with me, everything is fine."

**And block… I don't know where to go from here so if anyone would like to give me some ideas, please feel free! I would end it there, but it seems too short and this is supposed to be about relationships and we just got into them and haven't even explored other relationships, like who should Marley be with, Artie? Klaine? So yeah help would be much appreciated.**


End file.
